User talk:31dot
See here for past discussions. If I contacted you on your talk page, please respond there to keep the discussion in one location. Thanks for the welcome, I just have to say that you don't have much information on this wiki ya mind if I edit a bit. Hi 31 dot! I am writing to give you some exciting news - Wikia Video has recently received some fresh videos on Law and Order. Many of the videos embedded on wikis come from sites like YouTube and often become unavailable when they are removed or taken down for copyright violations there. To help provide a reliable and legal option, Wikia has licensed thousands of videos for use on your wikis from several content partners. These are all found in Wikia Video. They are viewable worldwide and Wikia has the full license for these videos, which means your wiki can use them anywhere you like. Through a quick search, I found this set of videos for your wiki. Please let me know if you need any help adding them on your community, or have feedback on the videos. We will start adding videos if we don't hear back from you by the end of this week! Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 20:52, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :I have not been involved with this wiki in some time (I principally edit and am an admin on Memory Alpha, the Star Trek wiki) so I am probably not the best person to contact here; one of the other admins would probably be better(possibly User:AwesomeTakashi). 31dot (talk) 21:02, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I need help... This user, Chrisgreen, is making crazy edits to Law & Order: SVU articles, but he is only fixing what ain't broke. Everything was fine as they were. Plus, he makes a lot of articles of highly irrelevant characters, most of which are now blanked. And he keeps demanding I reply to his messages, he demands me to share e-mail addresses with him (but I have a strict policy against such), and he makes false threats claiming that whatever happens to him will be my fault (but it won't; it will be his). Can you help me, please? TrainLubber (talk) 19:54, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :I have posted a warning on their talk page. I will take further action if needed. 31dot (talk) 20:15, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::I think that "further action" is going to be necessary. All he seems to do is make obsessive edits and harass other editors. -- Gnostic (talk) 00:25, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :::He's at it again. He continues to evade his block with 50.202.127.198. TrainLubber (talk) 03:12, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :Addressed. If that happens again in the future, I would suggest not engaging that person and just revert what they do; engaging them just gives them the attention they want. 31dot (talk) 09:39, March 23, 2014 (UTC) ::And on he goes with his block evasion. This time, he's using 50.173.3.162. TrainLubber (talk) 04:11, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :::I hate to have to tell you again, but we've got another one that just made one recent edit. 50.73.61.193 TrainLubber (talk) 21:17, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::He just won't give up, will he? Here's another IP (73.48.225.235). TrainLubber (talk) 18:43, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::He just won't quit, will he? Here's another IP (50.173.3.170). And I request that all articles Chrisgreen kept trying to ruin be protected indefinitely to prevent any future IP's from doing it again. TrainLubber (talk) 17:46, July 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Will he never stop?! (71.195.108.60) Furthermore, I request that ALL articles Chrisgreen ever edited be protected indefinitely, and that all irrelevant character articles he created that are now left blank be deleted. TrainLubber (talk) 17:30, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::::After over 4 months, he's at it again! Here's the IP he used: (172.12.153.48) Please block him indefinitely and protect all pages he on which he edited indefinitely. TrainLubber (talk) 17:28, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Message for 31dot Hello, my name is Ralphael. My I.S.P. Address is a house. You said that I could post a message on your talk page. I am new to this website. I heard about this website from some junkie addict, who was laying on a bench. I forgot to read the regulations/rules for this website. Since a lot of people edited Malcolm, is it bad for me to post messages on to their talk pages? If it is bad for me to do that, then why and how can I contact them in a good way? On your talk page, I see some information about this Chrisgreen. Who is Chrisgreen?( 09:21, February 27, 2014 (UTC)). Opinions Yeah, sorry about that. I'm an Irish American activist. Imagine your country being brutally enslaved/occupied, massacred, raped, discriminated, and oppressed by foreigners for '''800 years. The English took our liberty, our pride, our language, our country. But you're right, sorry about the opinions. Darth Kieduss the Wise (talk) 19:52, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :To be clear, the removal was in no way meant to debate or judge your views; only to reflect the fact this wiki contains L&O content only. 31dot (talk) 21:07, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Maintenance I must point out there is a lack of maintenance, especially the lack of deleting spam pages and images.Darth Kieduss the Wise (talk) 19:53, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :I am aware of that; I have not been a frequent visitor here since CI ended, and I have only had a larger presence here in recent weeks at someone's request to deal with another user. 31dot (talk) 21:07, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Please delete User:Krapface and also delete the articles in Category:Candidates for deletion. Or make me an Administrator so that I may do so. Darth Kieduss the Wise (talk) 15:21, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. I request administration privileges for cleaning up this site and deleting those spam pages. Darth Kieduss the Wise (talk) 15:29, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :I appreciate you pointing out the vandalism; however with comments like "May you burn in hell like George bush" I won't be able to suggest that you be granted admin privileges(I cannot grant privileges myself, I am not a bureaucrat), as that is not the kinds of comments I think admins should be making, even to vandals. First, vandals really aren't worth such comments(this is just a wiki, not life or death) and second, it's not the kind of civility that admins should be displaying. Lastly, don't feed the trolls; such comments usually only encourage the vandal to vandalize more to get a bigger rise out of you. 31dot (talk) 15:38, May 17, 2014 (UTC) You got it! Arrimas 01:06, May 25, 2014 (UTC) We have another problem... User:Johnsonjack50 is starting to become a pest, compared to Chrisgreen. I request that he be blocked indefinitely for his egregious edits to the following (among others): ::Patty Trebay (he thinks she was executed by NY state in 2007 for killing 2 people, but neither victim fit the criteria, and the death penalty in NY state was gone since late 2004) ::Savior ::Jennette McCurdy (the talk page) ::Quickie (the talk page) TrainLubber (talk) 13:30, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ::User:Johnsonjack50 is starting to become like Mitch Wilkens (SVU: Soulless). Every time its block expires, it goes on its edit-warring/vandalism spree again (just like when Mitch kidnaps, rapes, and kills a teenager just after serving time in juvie for killing a boy; his mother even feared that he would kill again if he were let out of jail again or acquitted). I request that this user be blocked indefinitely (because I know it will continue edit-warring if its block expires), and not just from editing articles, but from all talk pages, as well, including its own. TrainLubber (talk) 00:51, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Law and Order, SVU I was looking for Credits to Andre Braugher in Law and Order, SVU and couldn't find them. 19:02, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :If he doesn't have an article, you are welcome to create one. FYI, if you wish to sign with a username, please register one; typing your name doesn't help identify you as anyone can type it. 31dot (talk) 20:03, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Johnsonjack50 Once again, Johnsonjack50 is becoming a problem, one I can't tolerate anymore. Please do something about this. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:44, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Bomberswarm2 Please do something about this guy. He's been making unfounded edits about Richard Dwyer, which I've undone. His response? Vandalize my personal page. UnSub-Zero (talk) 07:04, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Wolf 91 This user is becoming a total nuisance by forcing his belief on others and trying to make his word the law of this Wikia. To be specific, he's currently engaged in edit-wars in several articles. Please do something about it. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:47, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, can you please ban this guy permanently? He clearly doesn't know how to create articles. They're littered with lots of spelling/grammar/punctuation errors and unnecessary span coding everywhere, and in my discussions with him, he clearly demonstrated a lack of understanding in even basic article creation rules. I'm getting very sick of doing what I can to clean up his handiwork. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:06, April 9, 2016 (UTC) ::I am reluctant to immediately block someone who is at least attempting to collaborate with others and figure out how to edit articles. I've done this for a few years now and I still don't know every aspect of wikicode. If they find it easier to use the text editor instead of the classic editor they should do so(though I don't)- but they do need to show progress when given advice regardless of how they edit. I will start by posting a warning on their page, and if they continue to be disruptive through their edits, I will take more action. 31dot (talk) 09:24, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay, I guess that works too... UnSub-Zero (talk) 16:26, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Help! There is currently an edit debate between me, TrainLubber and an Anon concerning Grief and many of its related pages. Please resolve this how you see fit, this is getting out of hand fast. Hito7187199 (talk) 07:34, April 16, 2016 (UTC)